Jangan Panggil Gue Cebol
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: For VIVA FFN, maaf telat . Rukia bete karena terus-terusan diledekkin Ichigo. Tiba-tiba dia inget sesuatu yang bisa bikin Ichigo ngga ngeledekkin dia lagi, apa ya? Summary gaje, My First Humor!


Sebelumnya, Yori mau ngucapin "Met ultah buat FFn! Makasih udah jadi tempat buat mencurahkan ide2 saya selama ini!"

Kemaren pas VIVA FFn Yori ngga bisa berpartisipasi cz lagi mid semester T.T

Oya, mungkin teman2 bingung pas liat genre fic ini, soalnya saya adalah author yg biasa bikin fic hurt/comfort/angst/romance. Yap, fic ini adalah request dari salah 1 temen baik Yori, **DBN **yg katanya pengin baca cerita yg fresh dari saya, disamping saya juga pengin bikin yg beda. Oleh karena itu, ini adalah tantangan bagi Yori buat bikin fic humor. Yosh, ini adalah fic humor pertama saya, maklumilah kalo ngga lucu, garing, aneh, gaje n sgala kejelekan lainnya.

**Warning****s:** OOC, AU, ngga ada pairing, bahasa ngga baku (jangan bandingin ini dgn fic Yori yg lain)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo

Semoga di fic ini, ciri khas fanfic saya yg melankolis ngga keluar, cz ini fic humor.

Happy Reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

********Jangan Panggil Gue Cebol****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~~Jam Istirahat, SMA Karakura~~**

"Hahaha….dasar cewe cebol, kuntet, pendek..lo ngga pernah minum susu ya?" ejek cowo rambut oren, namanya Ichigo.

"Eh! Sini lo! Beraninya cuman ngata-ngatain gue doang!" kata cewe rambut item, namanya Rukia.

"Apa?! Mang kenapa? Daripada elo yang cuman bisa ngadu ke kakak lo!" kata Ichigo.

Ishida, Keigo, Hinamori, Tatsuki ma Inoue yang udah biasa ngedenger percekcokan diantara dua orang ribet itu, cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar stroberi oren ga mutu, beraninya ma cewe. Hahahaha…gue tau lo pasti ngga berani ma cowo,..dasar lo….PE-NGE-CUT…." kata Rukia.

"Ape lo bilang?!! Gue pengecut?!!" Ichigo marah, matanya memerah, tangan mengepal, giginya bergemeletuk (lebay mode:ON)

"Ya udah kalo lo ngga mau dibilang pengecut buktiin dong! Gue bakal nantang lo buat ngelakuin sesuatu…"

"Hokeh…gue terima tantangan lo! Bakal gue buktiin kalo gue, Ichigo Kurosaki ngga pengecut kaya yang lo bilang!"

Cewe-cewe langsung ngerubung Rukia.

"Eh, lo mau nantangin Kurosaki-kun apa?"tanya Inoue bisik-bisik.

"Rukia, suruh si rese itu nyebur kali aja…gue punya dendam ke dia soalnya dulu sepatu olahraga gue……" kata Tatsuki, terus nunduk.

"Hah? Sepatu olahraga lo? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik nanya.

"Hiks…sepatu gue…_you know_…_YOU KNOW_!" Tatsuki ngguncang-ngguncang badan Rukia.

"Ngga…gue ngga kenow…eh apa tadi? Nonow ya? Apa Moskow?"

Inoue cengo.

" Sepatu olahraga mahal gue, dengan nistanya Ichigo cemplungin ke kali, huwaaa~!!" Tatsuki nangis lebay.

Hinamori manggut-manggut, "Oh, sepatu…mang sepatu kaya apa?"

"Huwaa~! Itu sepatu Piero gue, harganya dua ratus rebu tau! Dasar tuh, Ichigo sirik karena sepatu gue keren…" jawab Tatsuki, masih nangis.

"Yaelah….dua ratus ribu aja mahal, itu murah kale…" ucap Ichigo yang nguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa lo bilang? Murah….MURAH??!" Tatsuki udah ngeluarin reiatsu yang mengerikan (lho?)

Inoue gemetar, "E..b..bagaim…mma…nn…aa.. ii..nnni?"

"Eh, kenapa lo Inoue? Kok jadi mendadak gagu gitu?" tanya Hinamori.

"I..inni..mmm…me..ngerikkka…nnn."

"Cyaaaaaattt!" Tatsuki lari kearah Ichigo, dan…..

_Buggggg….._

Sebuah bogem mentah dengan indahnya mendarat mulussssss….di wajah Ichigo.

"Aaaawwwwwwwww!"

"Hahahahaha, syukurin lo! Makanya jadi cowo jangan rese." Rukia angkat bicara.

"Tos, tos..dulu dong Rukia." kata cewe rambut cepak itu.

Pas Rukia mau ngangkat tangannya…

"Hah? Bukan tos yang ini, tapi yang 'itu'…"

"Oh ya!"

"Tosss!!" ucap Rukia ma Tatsuki sambil melakukan 'tos' yang mereka maksud.

"Hwahahaahaaa…." tawa mereka bebarengan.

Ishida, Keigo, Hinamori ma Inoue langsung sweatdrop ngeliat dua cewe 'yang dianiaya Ichigo' itu saling tos pake kaki.

"Hooooi! Kenapa lo jadi ikut-ikutan, Tatsuki?! Gue kan tadi lagi ribut ma si cebol itu. Pake tos kaki segala lagi…norak banget seehh?" Ichigo cari gara-gara lagi.

"Udah deh…lo anak SMA pa masih anak kecil sih!" kata Keigo sambil narik Ichigo dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya nih, jangan beraninya ma cewe deh..Kurosaki." Ishida ikut-ikutan.

"Oya! Rukia, urusan gue ma lo belum selese ya!" kata Ichigo yang udah diseret Keigo ma Ishida buat pergi.

"Iiiiiiiiiihhhhhh! Gue sebel abis ma si rambut norak itu, beraninya ngatain gue cebol, pendek, kuntet, hiks….ini kan udah dari sononya." kata Rukia sambil nangis ngga mutu.

"Kalo gitu, lo renang aja!" usul Hinamori.

"Atau sering maen basket…" kata Inoue.

"Itu semua udah gue lakuin! Tapi badan gue tetep aja belum tambah tinggi." kilah Rukia.

Tatsuki menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha! Gue tau, cara biar lo cepet tinggi, Rukia."

"Oya? Apaan?" tanya Rukia, Inoue, ma Hinamori bebarengan.

"Gantung leher lo pake tali…" ucap Tatsuki dengan polosnya.

Rukia mencak-mencak, "Itu namanya mau ngebunuh gue! Bukan nambah tinggi!"

"Oya, ya?" Tatsuki garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ngga gatel.

_Kruyuuukk_

"Aduh…udah deh, ke kantin yuk! Gue laper…" ajak Hinamori.

Tanpa komando apalagi surat perintah, mereka berempat langsung menyerbu kantin dengan ganasnya.

**~~Kantin~~**

"Wah…asyik nih! Kantinnya lumayan sepi, _come on girls_!" ucap Inoue bersemangat.

Mereka langsung duduk, nempatin meja ma bangku yang kosong.

"Bang Renji!! Pesen nasi goreng!" teriak Rukia kenceng banget, yang dipanggil segera dateng sambil mencak-mencak.

"Ya, iya sabar! Berapa porsi?"

"Empat deh! Tapi nasi ma telornya dari gue, biar hemat gitu…" kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan nasi ma telor yang entah tiba-tiba dapet darimana.

Renji jawdrop.

Hinamori semaput di tempat.

Tatsuki langsung jantungan.

Inoue, gagunya kambuh lagi.

"Banget deh, pelit amat sih! Lo kan orang kaya." kata Renji.

"Bang, yang kaya kan kakak gue, bukan gue lagi. Ce-a-pe-e-de-e-ha, cape deh…" ucap Rukia sambil ngeluarin gaya 'cape deh' yang sangat terkenal di seantero dunia per-lebay-an.

Renji geleng-geleng kepala, "Ampun dah ni anak…"

Tiba-tiba dateng seseorang yang udah ngga asing lagi.

"Yare, yare…ada apa ribut-ribut?" kata orang itu sambil nyengir kaya biasa.

"Ini, si Rukia minta nasi goreng tapi dia mau pake nasi ma telor sendiri katanya." adu Renji.

"Ooh..ngga apa-apa Renji, layani aja…pembeli adalah raja."

"Oya, ma es tehnya deh empat!" tambah Inoue.

Dengan cemberut Renji langsung ke dapur, _of course_ setelah dia ngambil nasi ma telornya Rukia.

"Wah, makasih ya! Bang Gin!" kata Hinamori.

"Ya..ya…" kata Gin sambil nyengir lagi.

"Oya, bang Gin mang ngga pegel ya? Dari kemaren perasaan nyengir mulu?" tanya Tatsuki polos.

"Kayanya dari awal sekolah disini, bang Gin mang udah suka nyengir deh…" tambah Inoue, yang entah kenapa gagunya udah ilang lagi.

"Ngga pegel kok, abisnya udah biasa sih…" jawab Gin.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Gin berubah, mata yang tadinya sipit seketika melek sehingga warna matanya yang merah keliatan.

"Eh..eh…lho?" ucap si _fox face_ itu.

"Lho, kenapa bang?" tanya Rukia.

"Edeh…edeh, keyenye ebeng kerem melet deh, kek ngge bese berente nyenger ye?" Gin ngomong sambil nyengir. _(translate: Aduh…aduh, kayanya abang keram mulut deh, kok ngga bisa berenti nyengir ya?)_

"Hah? Bang Gin ngomong bahasa apaan, serba 'e' semua?" tanya Hinamori.

"Eh, bang Gin keram mulut tuh!? Coba bang Gin jangan nyengir." perintah Tatsuki.

Gin nurutin apa kata Tatsuki, dia nyoba mulutnya biasa aja A.K.A ngga nyengir.

"Eewwwww, seket…..pegel….ngge bese! Gemene deng?!" _(translate: Auwwwww, sakit…..pegel….ngga bisa! Gimana dong?!)_

"Aduh, gimana caranya nolongin bang Gin nih!" panik Rukia.

Tiba-tiba para cewe itu ngeliat abang yang kulitnya gelap, lagi jalan pake tongkat ke arah mereka. Bang 'tim kantin' itu tampaknya abis beli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Nah!! Minta tolongin bang Tousen aja!" seru mereka berempat.

Hinamori langsung nuntun Tousen jalan, Inoue bantuin bawa belanjaannya.

"Eh…eh….ada apa ini, ada apa?" kata Tousen.

"Gini bang Tousen, noh….bang Gin keram mulut. Kasian tuh…tolongin dong!" kata Rukia.

"Oke, siiiipp~!" jawab Tousen.

Gin langsung pucat, "He? Le mee apeen gee, Teesen?" _(translate: Ha? Lo mau apain gue, Tousen?)_

Tatsuki langsung bisik-bisik ke Rukia, "Eh, bang Tousen kan buta, mang bisa nolongin bang Gin?"

"Sssttt! Lo diem aja! Biar bang Tousen buta, dia tuh jago loh…" kata Rukia.

Tousen segera tanggap ma situasi, dia ngeluarin jurus 'preketek' ampuh bin mampusnya itu.

"Hiyaaaaaaaattt!"

_Preketek…preketek__,_ terdengar suara tulang-tulang yang bergeseran, eh apa berpatahan?

"Eeeewwww!!!" lolong Gin.

"Buset dah! Itu bang Tousen, nolongin apa mau matahin rahangnya bang Gin?" tanya Hinamori.

Alhasil, mang kalo orang punya kekurangan pasti punya kelebihan, jurus 'preketek'-nya Tousen itu bisa balikin keram mulutnya Gin.

Tapi,

"Mmmpphhh…mmmppphhhh…." Gin gumam ngga jelas.

"_Are,_ ngomong apaan tuh, bang Gin?" tanya Inoue.

"Mmmppppph….mmmppphhhhh."

Sekarang bukannya Gin bener-bener sembuh, dia malah dapet masalah baru. Mulutnya ngga bisa kebuka!! Alias mingkem.

Renji dateng sambil membawa pesenan, "Taddaaa! Nasi goreng spesial ma es teh seger dah jadi!"

"Asyiiiiikk." seru empat cewe itu.

Karena udah saking laparnya, mereka lupa ma keadaan Gin.

"Eh, lo berdua kok ada disini? Bantuin gue di dapur dong! Masa gue masak sendirian?! Banyak pesenan neh…." kata Renji.

"Mmmmmpph….!!!"

"Ya maap deh, Ren. Tadi gue nolongin Gin dulu." kata Tousen.

"Eh, napa lo Gin? Ayo ah….bantuin gue!"

Renji ma Tousen serta merta membawa Gin ke dapur.

"MMMMPPHH~!!!!"

Kita lihat, betapa malangnya nasib Gin hari ini. Ok, _back to_ Rukia cs...singkat cerita mereka udah selese makan dan mau balik ke kelas.

"Kami pesen nasi goreng empat, plus es teh empat, berapa semuanya bang?" tanya Rukia pada abang bagian kasir.

Abang bagian kasir, yang gaya rambut Superman-nya bikin eneg itu jawab, "Berapa aja deh, yang penting ikhlas, mau lebih mahal juga boleh…pokoknya, cincailahh.."

"Ya udah deh bang kalo mang gitu, nih goceng ya!" kata Rukia sambil ngeluarin duit lima ribuan.

Tatsuki cengo, "Ampun deh, lu kaya tapi pelit ih…"

"Masih untung, kalian gue bayarin." ucap Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Harga seporsi nasgor empat rebu, es teh dua rebu. Jadi harusnya lo kalo mau bayarin kita sekalian, totalnya jadi…" Inoue sibuk mencet-mencet kalkulator (???)

"Dua puluh empat rebu…" jawab Hinamori.

"Eh…udah-udah, ngga apa-apa kok….yang penting ikhlas." kata abang kasir itu.

"Makasih banget ya…bang Aizen!" ucap Rukia.

Tatsuki, Hinamori, ma Inoue langsung menyeret Rukia pergi dari kantin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bisa bangkrut deh, kantin sekolah kita kalo ada sepuluh anak yang kaya lo…" kata Inoue.

"Hehe, bang Aizennya aja ngga protes tuh…." Rukia nyengir.

"Oya, lo kan katanya mau nantang si kepala jeruk itu. Jadi ngga?" tanya Tatsuki.

"He'eh, biar lo ngga diledekin lagi ma Ichigo…tadi kan lo bilang mau ngasih tantangan." kata Hinamori.

"Ngga jadi. Tanpa gue kasih dia tantangan, dia ngga bakalan ngeledekin gue lagi." jawab cewe itu.

"Haaaa?? Kenapa?? Katanya lo kesel." koor Tatsuki, Hinamori, ma Inoue.

Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Pas makan tadi, tiba-tiba gue inget kelemahannya si rambut oren norak itu!"

"Mangnya apaan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ok, gue ma cowo rese itu kan TK-nya bareng tuh…jadi gini ceritanya…"

**-****Flashback-Rukia's POV**

Ini dia, pada jaman dahulu kala, pas gue masih imut-imut tentunya, si Ichigo itu udah sering banget nakalin gue, sering ngata-ngatain, sering iseng pokoknya nyebelin banget. Terus, kan gue ngadu ke kak Byakuya. Eh, kakak gue itu malah bilang, "Kalo temen kamu itu nakal lagi, cium aja pipinya!"

Nah, keesokan harinya, jeruk jelek itu nakalin gue lagi. Gue ma dia berantem di depan kelas. Temen-temen malah pada bersorak ria menonton pertarungan kami, "Gedebugg. bugg. bukk. buuggg. klonthang. prang. crung. prikithiuww!!" Gue tersungkur tuh gara-gara dia, gue jatuh, tapi tak tertimpa tangga. Intinya, gue keok dalam pertarungan sengit itu.

Pas gue jatoh, gue nggak langsung nangis alias mewek lho. Yah, ronde kedua. Gue berdiri, bangkit, maju tak gentar membela yang tertindas. Haha. Gue serukan mantra-mantra yang udah gue pelajari dari pihak yang berwenang. Gue bilang, "Heh, gue cium lo!!"

Huaaa, lo tau ngga? Si Ichigo berubah raut muka, dia terlihat ketakutan! Ahahahahay.. Dia berlari dan terus berlari mengejar mentari di pagi hari. Alah, maksudnya, Ichigo lari ngibrit, dan gue mengejarnya. Akhirnya, dia terperangkap dalam tarikan tangan gue, sekejap gue cium pipinya, "Cup..cup..mmmuuaaahhh…"

Hiyya, hayyyaaa. Dengan seketika itu juga, si rese itu nangis goar-goar bukan kepalang. Huahahahayy. Akhirnya, (anggap saja ini ronde kedua) telah diputuskan, guelah pemenangnya. Hahaha..jurus kakak gue emang jitu…

**-End of Flashback****-Rukia's POV**

Tatsuki, Inoue, ma Hinamori langsung jawdrop ditempat.

"Ternyata kalian dari kecil mang dah musuhan ya." kata Hinamori.

"Tapi, kok Ichigo masih ngeledekkin lo aja sih?" tanya Inoue.

"Pasti dia udah lupa deh…." jawab Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia… poin-poin yang bisa gue tangkep dari cerita lo tadi itu. Satu, lo anaknya penurut ma kakak lo. Dua, kakak lo ngasih wejangan yang sesat buat adiknya."

"Bwahahahaha….gue bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kalo Ichigo ngeledekin gue cebol lagi."

"Hah? Mang lo berani?" tanya Hinamori.

"Berani karena benar, takut karena salah! Enak aja dia ngatain gue cebol, gue ngga terima!!!" kata Rukia (background: api yang menyala-nyala)

Emang dasar udah takdir, tiba-tiba Ichigo _and the gang_ lewat di depan mereka. Ichigo yang matanya jeli liat cewe yang sering diledekinnya itu, langsung bilang "Haha…gue ketemu cewe aneh ini lagi!"

"Kurosaki, udah deh…" kata Ishida.

"Tunggu! Dia belum jadi ngasih tantangan ke gue! Enak aja gue dibilang pengecut.." kata Ichigo bersungut-sungut.

"Ah, ngga jadi deh…" kata Rukia.

"Hahah..bilang aja lo yang ntarnya takut dibilang pengecut, iya kan cebol?"

"Apa? Lo bilang gue cebol….." Rukia nunduk.

Tatsuki merinding.

Inoue gemetar.

Hinamori nelen ludah.

"Rukia bakal ngelakuin hal itu…" gumam tiga cewe itu.

"Lo bilang gue cebol! GUE CIUM LO!!" kesabaran Rukia udah abis.

Raut wajah Ichigo langsung berubah 180 derajat, dia inget kejadian pas TK itu…

"Gyaaaa~!! Amit-amit! Bukan muhrim! Naudzubillah dicium ma cewe kaya lo! Ogah!!!!"

Rukia ngejar Ichigo, "Awas lo ya! Beraninya ngejek gue mulu!"

Ichigo lari-lari, "Mami, ibu, umi, nyokap, kaa-san. Lontong! Eh…TOLOOOOOONG!!"

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiuh…akhirnya selese juga. Maaf kalo endingnya gaje, abisnya saya bingung. Makasih buat temen2 author (**rdb**, **jim-kun**, ma **fumi-chan**) yang udah kasih saya saran gimana bikin fic humor, makasih juga buat **Leka **(temen sekelas saya) yang udah ngasih ide bagian mau endingnya. Maaf juga buat **DBN **kalo ficnya ngga seperti yang diharapkan (saya mang ngerasa ngga bisa bikin fic humor).

Gaje? Garing? Aneh? Ngga lucu? Bilang aja ya! Kritik, saran, flame membangun juga boleh deh (hiks..)

Klik tombol ijo di bawah ya! Makasih ^^d


End file.
